1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to training devices, and in particular to an educational medical mannequin.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is intended to aid in the training of two groups of individuals: those being cared for in a home care environment and their caregivers, and professional individuals such as nurses.